


Romance at Sea Level

by Calligraphy



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Slash, Steampunk Themes, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: The ocean, part of one of our greatest resources. But did you ever think that there could be more to it than just water and fish? Well there is. And in this story you'll be ushered into a tale of action, drama, secrets revealed and of course romance. It all began with a little merman named Peter and his fascination with a handsome prince named T'Challa...





	

_When you look at the ocean, what do you think about? The fish that live there? What life must be like underneath that wide horizon of blue? What sort of untold stories are happening in the depths no man can venture past?_  
  
_I can understand your curiosity. I too had the same questions and it seemed like they would forever be unanswered. That is until a friend of mine told me a story that answered both the questions I had and ones I didn't even know I wanted to ask. What kind of story could I be talking about? Well it's a very unique story to say the least. One of the reasons is because it starts in the mysterious depths of the ocean rather than on land. Now just from hearing that I'm sure you find such a thing hard to believe. **“How could a story begin in the ocean when people can't talk under water?”** , you may be asking. I asked that very same question of my friend and in reply they chuckled and asked another question;_  
  
_**“How do you know there are no people that can talk under water?”** , my friend cryptically asked._  
  
_We haven't even started and it already seems like this story has more questions than answers. But don't worry, for there are answers. So without further adieu I shall turn the pages straight back to the beginning so that you will better understand. As I said this story starts in the water, and I shall now answer the previous question of how a story can begin in the ocean when people can't talk under water. Well it's quite simple how they are able to talk. These people are an unusual kind of species known as **merfolk** , made up of the male **mermen** and the female **mermaids**. Just like humans merfolk come in all shapes, races, colors and sizes. Also like humans they make up quite a large population since the world is made up of more water than land. And while merfolk live in just about every part of the world there was one place in particular where they all congregate. This place is known as the wondrous, magical kingdom of **Atlantis**. Here in this underwater kingdom many types of merfolk, from your classic clown fish-fins to the more exotic dragon fish-fins, lived in peaceful harmony. Ruling this harmonious place was the firm but just **King Namor**. Even though his face looks stern and mean his heart was kind and soft. All of Namor's subjects loved him very dearly. And two subjects were also very special to him._  
  
_The name of the first subject is **Steve Rogers, tiger shark fin and the captain of Namor's royal guard**. The name of the second subject is **Tony Stark, a beta fish fin and one of Namor's top scientists**. Along with being two of the closest people of the king there is something else special about Steve and Tony. They are actually a happily married couple with three children, two daughters and one son. Their oldest daughter, **Mary Jane** , takes after her sire parent and is a tiger shark mermaid. While their youngest daughter, **Gwen** , takes after her father-dam and is a beta fish mermaid._  
  
_And then, there is their only son **Peter**..._

 _Unlike his two sisters Peter is not related to Steve or Tony at all. He was actually adopted and is a whole other type of merman. In fact Peter's an especially rare type of merman known as the **coral trout-fin**. Though it's not to say that coral trout-fin merfolk are extinct or anything because of their rarity. There just happen to be none that reside in Atlantis. As such Peter is the only coral trout-fin among his more common peers. However just because he is the only coral trout-fin in the kingdom doesn't mean that he's spiteful. Peter loves his adopted family, his pet blue-ringed girl octopus **Sequin** included, very much and couldn't imagine going on without them. Although there are times when he does wish that he knew what his biological family was like._  
  
_Little did Peter know, however, that he would soon learn not only the truth about his biological family but also gain something else that he didn't even know he needed._  
  
_The journey to the truth began one day when Peter was out exploring the ocean alongside his pet blue-ringed octopus Sequin. They love nothing more than going out and mapping out the many territories outside of Atlantis. It was not only a favorite hobby of Peter's but he also hoped to make it into a career and become a professional cartographer. Even though Sequin enjoys spending time with Peter as well as helping him pursue his passion, sometimes she wishes that they wouldn't have to venture so far to do it._  
  
_"Why must we go so far to the edge of the ocean in order to do your mapping, Peter?" Asked the female sea critter._  
  
_"Because, Sequin, there is more to the ocean than just one spot. In order for people to make the most of my maps I have to be thorough and precise." Peter replied._  
  
_"Yes, well I am thoroughly and precisely tired. How about we take a break?" Sequin pleaded._  
  
_Peter chuckled at his pet's request and said that they could take a little break on one of the rock perches above the water. Together they swam up to the surface and found just the right stone perch for both of them to sit on and enjoy the fresh air and warm rays of sunlight. As they sat together Peter looked up to the bright sun and smiled. He always did enjoy spring days such as this because it was the time when the salt from the water was not so overwhelming and the sun wasn't so hot that it would make his scales dry up. For her part Sequin didn't care if it was spring, summer, autumn or winter so long as she could give her six arms and two legs a break._  
  
_During their leisurely lounging something in the distance caught Peter's peripheral vision. He turned around to look and saw a large fancy boat. What made this boat so unique is that it wasn't like any of the usual fishing boats that he sees leave port. This boat appeared foreign in some kind of way. Maybe it was because of the nation colors on the flag. Or maybe it was because of the boat's overall design. Either way it was very fancy, and it sure was a sight to behold. Such a sight in fact that Peter could not resist the temptation to swim over and get a closer look. With Sequin following close behind Peter hopped up off the rock perch and swam over to the boat's bow then pulled himself up a bit to get a peek._  
  
_And as soon as he peeked his eyes through the railings, the coral trout-fin was greeted to a festive sight. It was hundreds and hundreds of humans, most of them dark-skinned he noted, enjoying quite the party. They were laughing, chatting, singing and dancing with an infectious mood of great joy. Peter found himself fascinated by the spectacle. He's seen humans quite often on shorelines when he comes up for a breath of air, but there was something about this bunch that made him want to watch them interact all day long._  
  
_As he watched the party go on and listen to the people talk the young merman heard them speak about a nation called **Wakanda**. Hearing this really captured Peter's curiosity now. He's heard about many human nations before but he has never once heard of this Wakanda place. As he wondered what the nation must be like everyone in the party seemed to turn their attention to one man in particular. This man is also dark skinned like most of the other party goers but something about him makes Peter stare at him longer. Perhaps it was the strong jawline surrounding teeth so white they looked like pearls. Or maybe it was those dark eyes that looked like limpid pools positioned just right above handsome dimples. Or maybe it was all those factors together. One thing was certain though - this man was quite a looker and Peter couldn't stop looking at him. As the party goers converse with the dashing young man he heard them mention his name. **Prince T'Challa** they called him, and apparently he is the prince of the much-talked-about nation Wakanda as well. T'Challa then makes an announcement to everyone, saying that soon the nation will be signing a treaty with another kingdom. And naturally this brings out a chorus of cheers from everyone._  
  
_However the cheers soon come to an abrupt halt when storm clouds form overhead and thunder shakes the very sky. After seeing this Peter and Sequin hurriedly swim away, but then Peter stops when he sees what happens next. A powerful bolt of lightning descends down upon the boat and makes it split in two and send all the passengers into the deep body of water. Without wasting any time Peter leaps into action with Sequin's help. Together both the coral trout-fin and the blue-ringed octopus gather a bunch of sea kelp and form it into a large net. Slowly but surely they gather all of the passengers together, swim to the shore of a nearby beach and unload everyone onto the soft white sand. The last person to be rescued is Prince T'Challa, who Peter personally settles gently on the sand and makes sure he isn't injured. Once he's assured that the prince is alright Peter turns away to leave along with his pet octopus._

_But not before placing a kiss on T'Challa's forehead then finally retreating back to the sea._

_While Peter was out performing a good deed, there were others in the ocean up to no good at all. And for that you can't find anyone who does bad better than the one and only **Vanessa the Sea Witch**. Though her face is enchanting and pretty she has a heart that is wicked and terrible._  
  
_Vanessa rules the dismal territory of the **Abyss Waters** and has been a long time enemy of King Namor. The evil enchantress would love nothing more than to see the king perish and steal his throne right out from under his grave. Despite this wicked ambition however **all of her previous plans to do so have failed**. But that has never once stopped Vanessa from trying to accomplish her goal, and she won't stop until she does. Today, as she does every day, Vanessa is using her crystal ball in order to spy on the people of Atlantis. By doing this she hopes to learn some kind of information that she can use in a plot against Namor. As she spies on the unknowing citizens through her mystical ball of glass Vanessa's most trusted minion and confidant slithers into her lair. It is **Cassandra the Sea Snake** , who shares in her mistress's love for all things wicked and evil. And right now Cassandra has come to give said mistress a report of the utmost importance._  
  
_Vanessa listens to her minion talk about what she has seen and learned during her daily patrols. At first the sea witch is uninterested due to the "same old, same old" type of news she is getting. But when Cassandra mentions the heroic act Peter had done not so long ago her interest is suddenly piqued. Vanessa knows good and well that Peter is the adopted son of two of Namor's most trusted people. And something involving him could make for the basis of a very juicy scheme. Vanessa turns her crystal ball to peer in on what is happening inside Namor's royal palace just in time to see the king congratulate Peter, with his parents beside him, for saving the passengers on the boat. The young merman blushes and modestly accepts the praise from his king who goes on to say that in honor of Peter's heroic deed a special celebration will be held. This news makes the sea grin with wicked satisfaction. This impromptu celebration will give her the perfect opportunity to strike Namor while his guard is down._  
  
_"Shed your old scales for a new set, Cassandra, for we must look our best for the celebration. And to give our own party 'surprise'." The sea witch speaks ominously and ends her words with a mad cackle._  
  
_Meanwhile, back at the palace, Namor asks Peter if there is anything special he would want as a reward. The coral trout-fin graciously declines but the king insists as he says he deserves it. After a moment of consideration Peter finally asks for a reward; a visit to the **Royal Library**. Namor agrees and calls for his **royal adviser Stanley** , an old **goldfish-fin** , and tells him to escort Peter to the library. Steve and Tony give their son a quick hug and a few proud words before leaving with Namor to discuss the details of the party. Peter then leaves with Stanley to go to the Royal Library. He has only heard his father-dam speak of it but to actually see it for himself was a great experience. But as awestruck as he is the young merman regains his focus for the task at hand._

 _Stanley asks Peter what sort of book he wants to see to which the latter replies that he wants a book on the surface world nation of Wakanda. After a bit of searching Stanley finds one such book and gives it to Peter. The younger merperson then proceeds to swiftly and thoroughly read every single word of every paragraph on every page. The information in the book as well as the descriptions he heard from the passengers barely an hour ago all coincide with each other and further fuel Peter's interest in the nation. Then when he reaches a particular passage about Wakanda it mentions a fact that has Peter fully invested. Stanley asks why Peter wishes to know so much about the surface world nation, and Peter replies that at first it was mere curiosity but just now he learned that Wakanda has coral reefs in its oceans. This could mean that there may be other coral trout-fin merfolk who could be potential relatives. Even if it's a long shot it's definitely something worth hoping for._  
  
_During all this a rescue blimp has just touched ground in Wakanda. After waking up from about an hour and a half of being unconscious T'Challa was able to stagger off the beach and find a good Samaritan who managed to send an SOS call back to his kingdom. After that the blimp came to gather all the passengers and prince to take them home. At seeing their loved ones none the worse for wear everyone is happily relieved. And they are especially glad to see that their prince is also alive, the happiest one of them all being the illustrious **King T'Chaka**. The moment his son is done being examined by the doctor T'Chaka visits him and they share a tender hug._  
  
_"Oh T'Challa, bless the heavens! I am so glad you're alright." T'Chaka said as he let tears of joy go down his face._  
  
_"Not as glad as I am to see you again, Father." The prince replied._  
  
_"How did you ever get from the ocean to the beach after the lightning struck?" T'Chaka asked._  
  
_"I wish I knew, Father. But once the boat was broken in half a piece of broken board hit me and rendered me unconscious. However I do know that someone rescued us, because I remember feeling a soft touch of lips on my forehead." T'Challa explained._  
  
_The next day, everyone in Atlantis was awoken to the feel of a warm sunrise and the sound of festive music on the winds. The celebration party honoring Peter for his noble act was getting underway. All of the diverse residents of Atlantis came to partake in the fun games and good food as well as thank Peter for what he did. Even though he wasn't used to having so much attention at once the young merman accepted his place in the limelight. Fortunately though Peter's mind was too focused on something else to be flustered by all the attention. Ever since reading that passage about Wakanda's coral reefs yesterday all he could think about was the possibility of having other relatives somewhere out there. Of course he still loves his adopted family dearly, that will never change. But if it does turn out that he has another family somewhere in the world he would like closure of knowing for sure. Hoping to get his mind off of the nagging thought Peter partakes in the festival games with Steve, Tony, Gwen and Mary Jane. It does the trick and the young merman is having fun along with everyone else._  
  
_As the festival carries on King Namor finally arrives in his seahorse-drawn carriage. And the arrival of said king brings the crowd into a whole new chorus of cheers. Namor than delivers a passionate speech about noble acts, and the people who deserve proper recognition for committing such acts. At this he turns to look at Peter and gives a smile, then goes on to announce that because of this reasoning **he has decided to make Peter his new ambassador**. The new sends a wave of gasps throughout the whole crowd followed by yet another round of cheering. Peter is especially surprised but the shock quickly turns into elation, and his family is equally happy for him. The young merman then swims to the stage where the king is waiting and expresses his gratitude for receiving this honor. Namor then has Stanley give him a velvet box and presents it to his young subject. He opens it and reveals a necklace made of turquoise beads with a pearl Nautilus shell in the middle. Namor explains that the necklace not only proves his position as a member of his court but it will also provide Peter with one miracle to use when he needs it. Peter nods in understanding and accepts the special necklace, placing it around his neck. And once again the crowd gives many loud cheers. But this time the merriment came to an end when they hear something much louder. A wicked laugh followed by thunder cracking._  
  
_At first everyone is confused by these sounds, but when they look up to the sky their confusion turns into horror. The once clear watery blue skies now looked like giant blotches of ink. Dark storm clouds raged on with loud thunder and scary bolts of lightning. And just over yonder the source of the wicked laughter was coming closer and closer. The regular citizens of Atlantis all scrambled away to safety while Steve commands his guards to stand their ground and prepare for battle. Meanwhile Tony, Gwen and Mary Jane helped those who couldn't swim away fast enough get to safety while remaining on the sidelines to act as a last line of defense, if needed. As for Peter he could only watch as the scene unfolds before him while remaining loyally by his king's side and Sequin at his own._  
  
_Namor, for his part, knows exactly who it is causing such happy day to suddenly turn bleak. And as an onslaught of thunderstorm clouds gets closer his suspicions are soon confirmed. The clouds slowly begin to part reveal the gorgeously sinister form of the sea witch Vanessa. Both the ruler and would-be usurper exchange unenthusiastic greetings, then Namor ask why the sea witch has dared to show her face here at the festival. To this Vanessa replies by saying that she has come only to show all the citizens of Atlantis the face of their new queen. As most would expect this sparks an instant rage from Namor._  
  
_"Atlantis has but one ruler, Sea Witch, and that is me! The day you will become queen will be the day I die." Namor stated._  
  
_"Why dear Namor, if that is all it takes you but only had to ask." With that final exchange, an intense battle broke out between the pair. Vanessa's magic versus Namor's brute strength._  
  
_During the fight Steve and his fellow guards try to go and help their king, but then Cassandra slithers towards them and keeps them at bay. Deciding to try and help out Peter tells Sequin to distract Cassandra while he works on something to dispose of the sea snake. The blue-ringed octopus agrees and swims over to Cassandra then starts goading her to get her attention. Eventually this works and she is lured away from the guards in favor of chasing Sequin. While his pet distracts the evil minion Peter takes a rope on the flagpole then ties one end of the rope to Namor's carriage. Peter then tells Sequin to lead Cassandra towards him, which she does, and as soon as the sea snake is close enough he ties other end of the rope Cassandra's tail. Sequin tells the seahorses to ride off as far as they can and thus results in Cassandra getting dragged away by the regal steeds_  
  
_During all this Namor and Vanessa continue to duke it out and are focused solely on another. Yet evenly matched as they are Vanessa knows that she can't continue the battle for much longer. With that realization in mind she decides that it's time to spring the other "surprise" she has in store. Before anyone could even prepare for what was about to happen Vanessa turns to Peter and uses her magic to take him hostage. She then strikes Tony and Steve in the fins when they make an attempt to save their son before swimming away with Peter. Namor and Sequin immediately follow after her while Gwen and Mary Jane stay behind to tend to their wounded parents. The chase takes many twists and turns around underwater routes before it finally leads everyone to the outskirts of Atlantis where there are several different **current trails**. With Vanessa backed into the proverbial corner the king demands that she return his young subject. However the would-be usurper says that if Namor wants his subject back then he must relinquish his throne to her. Namor appears to actually consider the demand while Peter, who decides to make a bold sacrifice, tells Vanessa to just take his life instead._  
  
_Just as he is about to give his reply Sequin, who Namor forgot was in the pursuit with him, leaps out of nowhere and latches on to the sea witch's face. The suddenness of the surprise attack startles Vanessa to the point that she let's go of Peter so that she can try to pry the sea critter off of her face. With his adversary distracted Namor goes o rip a massive boulder from a rock formation so that he could hurl it at the woman and send her into the many current trails. Seeing what his king is about to do Peter shouts at Sequin to get out of the way which she promptly does. By this time Namor has managed to pry the boulder out from the rock formation and tosses it at Vanessa. But the sea witch counters with a blast of energy that breaks the boulder into thousands of pieces. And one particularly large piece struck Peter right in the head. The hit from the rock was so hard that the coral trout-fin was rendered unconscious and **his limb body began to sway dangerously close rushing waves.**_  
  
_Sequin immediately grabs hold of Peter's arm with two of her own tentacles then reaches out to Namor with the rest of her limbs. Namor tries to fight through the strong push of the currents so he can grab hold of the pair and pull them back to safety, but it's no use. The strength of the currents end up winning out over Namor's own resilience and whisks both Peter and Sequin away to parts unknown._  
  
_Namor is left both horrified at witnessing this and guilt ridden for being unable to save his own subject. At this point Vanessa decides to quietly leave while the king is distracted with grief before he can attack her again. Realizing there is nothing more that he can do Namor sadly hangs his head and slowly makes the sad journey back to Atlantis, not knowing how he will be able to tell Steve and Tony what just happened to their son._

 _"...eter....Pet...Peter...Wake up!"_  
  
_The young merman groans at hearing the sound of someone calling his name. However he is not fully roused into consciousness yet. It's only when he feels a tight pinch on his cheek that Peter makes an exclamation of pain and finally awakens. When he looks to see who it was that pinched him he realizes that he has a suction cup still on his face, and that the suction cup is attached to a tentacle that belongs to his faithful companion Sequin. Now that she has her master's attention Sequin explains to Peter what happened after that hunk of rock hit him in the head and that they were caught up in the current trails. Shocked by this but also happy that they are at least alive Peter decides to investigate their new surroundings in order to see where they are._  
  
_Looking around the underwater portion of the area Peter realizes that they're not in Atlantis anymore. There are many new kinds of undersea plants, wildlife and merfolks who have fins that are more dime a dozen than they are in Atlantis. After summoning up the courage Peter pushes his head through the water to look at the surface above. It only takes a minute of looking around for him to realize where they are. He has seen this place before in a book. **The current trail actually brought him and Sequin to Wakanda.**_  
  
_At realizing they are so far from home Peter is, naturally, stunned and horrified by this. Then he starts to calm down and think of the one silver lining about his situation. True he and Sequin are far from Atlantis, but they are also in the very nation that is known for having coral reefs. And coral reefs mean other coral trout-fin merfolk, some of whom could be his biological relatives. This possibility gives Peter new found hope, but he still has to let his adoptive family know that he is alive and in Wakanda. And so he tells Sequin to venture out find any sea critter willing to pass on the message of his current situation back to Atlantis. The octopus agrees and wastes no time swimming off to tell anyone and everyone that Peter is alive._  
  
_Shortly after his pet leaves Peter decides to take in the sights of the surface area surrounding the river that now serves as his temporary home. Upon looking around he realizes that the river is in the **Wakandan jungle**. And said jungle is filled with all sorts of new plant life and wild beasts he has never seen before. However, off in the distance, he does see something that he has seen before. Or rather he sees someone... **and it is none other than Prince T'Challa.**_  
  
_Meanwhile, back in her lair of evil, Vanessa is furious that she failed once again in her most recent attempt to steal Namor's throne. As she goes on her tirade, throwing anything and everything to vent, Cassandra shows up and tells her angry mistress two bits of news. The first news bit is that Atlantis is now looking for the missing Peter and that his family is extremely upset over his absence. This doesn't surprise but the second bit of news that her minion tells her does and immediately quells her rage. **Peter is not only alive but he's in the far-off nation of Wakanda to boot**. The sea witch immediately turns her crystal ball to look at Wakanda and find Peter. Almost immediately it lands on the young mermen in his new territory in the jungle, making idle chitchat with some little fish. Vanessa asks her sea snake how she found out this information and Cassandra explains that during her patrols for information she happened upon Sequin. Thinking that she may learn something interesting Cassandra had changed herself into an octopus at the time and approached the unsuspecting sea critter. Almost right away Sequin shot off her little beak to explain everything that happened and that he is alive and well. Then when she asked Cassandra to spread the word to Atlantis the disguised sea snake lied in saying that she would and a happy blue-ringed octopus swam away, presumably back to Peter. By the end of her minion's report Vanessa is grinning from ear to ear. This is certainly a situation worth monitoring further. So. she keeps her crystal ball on Peter and waits to see if she can turn this event to her advantage._

_At the same time, back in Atlantis, Namor and Stanley have been trying their very best to comfort the distraught Steve and Tony. It has been two days now since Peter has gone missing and so far no search party has come back with any good news. Both men seem inconsolable and can only speak in fragments as their sobs break up their words. The sobbing only gets worse when Mary Jane and Gwen return back to Atlantis with their searching party and sadly report that they haven't found their adopted brother yet either. As more tears stream down both Steve and Tony's faces the two sisters make an attempt to cheer their parents up._

_"Come on, pops, it's alright. We'll find Peter. I know we will." Mary Jane said to Steve, patting him on the back._  
  
_"It may seem hopeless now, father, but all is not lost. We will bring Peter home." Gwen said to Tony, giving him a loving hug._  
  
_"How can you both be so sure?" Steve asked in a rare helpless tone, eyes still red from his crying._  
  
_"Because, he's our brother and your son." Mary Jane replied with a smile._  
  
_"And he has a strong will that can persevere anything." Gwen added. This seems to reassure Steve and Tony enough to make them smile and stop the tears._  
  
_"You're right, girls. If it's Peter, he'll be alright. And he will come home." Tony said._  
  
_The next day, back in Wakanda, Peter is gradually getting used to his new territory. He has even gotten to explore the coral reefs that Wakanda is famous for, and also made a few friends among the undersea wildlife as well as other coral trout-fins like him. **However none of the coral trout merfolk he has befriended turned out to be his relatives**. Despite this slight disappointment there is one silver lining that Peter does enjoy; daily sightings of the handsome prince T'Challa. Every day the young royal would come to the jungle to perform many rigorous training exercises. One such exercise was racing through the dense trees with his pet black panther he called **Kovu**. Sometimes he would also visit the river that Peter resides in to get a drink of water after a hard round of training. In those moments where he was just an inch apart from the human he had grown so fascinated by Peter savored every second. And the more he observed the prince **the more Peter's fascination grew into deeper feelings. Feelings similar to how his adoptive parents feel for each other.** The coral trout-fin would love nothing more than to act on these feelings and be closer to the object his affections. However this desire is unfeasible because while Peter can grow human legs he can only use them for a short time before having to go back into the water. Even then he would have to tell T'Challa the truth of who he is since merfolk can't lie in human form or else they'll turn into sea foam._  
  
_All of these facts added up to the sad conclusion that the prince this was forever and completely out of his reach. During his brooding over this Peter is suddenly approached by another merperson. It was **an elderly salmon-fin mermaid and she claimed to be a sorceress**. Further more she said that she could use a spell to grant Peter his wish to be with T'Challa. This amazes the young merman and he asks the salmon-fin if she can really do it. She reassures him that she can, but she requires a special payment in order to do it. Peter asks the elderly mermaid what she wants as payment to which she replies that **she wants his voice**. Naturally this request concerns Peter at first until he considers the blessing in disguise that such a payment would be. Without a voice to speak with Peter wouldn't have to worry about running the risk of telling a lie. Deciding to take the sorceress up on her offer Peter allows the salmon-fin mermaid take his voice. Once the spell is done as soon as he goes up to the surface **Peter grows a pair of long, supple and beautiful human legs.**_  
  
_The sorceress congratulates Peter on his new form and as departs as quickly as she appeared. Shortly after that Prince T'Challa comes along and spots the fair-skinned naked young man the edge of the river. He rushes to his aid, giving him his cape to cover him up, and takes Peter away to his palace. There the once merman is properly clothed and fed then spends a little time getting to know T'Challa. Because he can't talk Peter is given a notepad and quill pen to communicate with the prince. Through words on paper the two enjoy a pleasant conversation before King T'Chaka comes to inform his son they have a meeting to attend. T'Challa bids his guest a momentary farewell then leaves with his father. As soon as the prince leaves Peter mentally gushes over the series of events, glad that he made the decision to become human. But unbeknownst to Peter his deal for happiness has set into motion another series of the events that do not bode well for others._  
  
_What he didn't know was that **the so-called salmon-fin mermaid sorceress was actually the sea witch Vanessa in disguis** e. As she watched Peter during his time Wakanda and fall in love with T'Challa from afar she formed a plan to use Tony and Steve's grief to her advantage. But one of the key components for the plan was Peter's voice, and knowing that he wanted to be with the prince she decided to give him a chance at happiness in return for the ingredient that she needed most. It's like a win-win situation, only when the plan is executed Vanessa will be last winner standing while all of Atlantis suffers under her iron fist rule._  
  
_"Soon this small center of the ocean won't be the only abyss there is. Once my plan succeeds Namor will perish, and all of the seas far and wide will chant the name of Queen Vanessa!" The sea witch exclaimed and cackled with evil madness._  
  
_Meanwhile, in the background, Cassandra can only watch as her mistress carries on with her plot. Though she has committed bad acts before this goes beyond a simple coup attempt. **This is pure evil**. And the sea snake wonders if she can stand by Vanessa as this continues..._

 _As trouble slowly brews under the sea, things are coming up roses for Peter and his relationship with T'Challa over the next several weeks. During his stay at the palace is the prince has shown him many new things on the surface world and they have shared in many different experiences together. From horseback riding to exploring the exotic areas of Wakanda, the pair has been enjoying many adventures together. And the more time they spent together the deeper their feelings for one another cemented. Peter has never felt for someone the way he feels for the handsome prince before. For his part T'Challa can't begin to describe the depth of his emotions for the sweet fair-skinned young man. T'Chaka is also elated to see that his son is with someone he obviously adores. Sequin is likewise happy for Peter and glad to see him experience true love. However if there is anyone who would seek to ruin this budding romance it's definitely **Nakia, a former Dora Milaje guard who is romantically obsessed with T'Challa**._  
  
_Because this obsession had her behaving so unprofessionally around the prince Nakia was kicked out of the elite guard squadron. However this didn't stop her from persisting in her attempts to make T'Challa love her. And anyone who became close to the man she loved was considered a threat and rival. So when she heard that T'Challa had a guest who he was obviously affectionate towards staying with him Nakia was furious. The idea of the object of her obsession actually loving someone other than her made Nakia's blood boil. After hearing that the palace was going to hold a special party later that same week Nakia decided to make a surprise appearance in order to see just who it was that had T'Challa so enchanted._  
  
_The days passed by quickly and the eve of the party soon came as well. Everyone who was anyone that travels in elite circles or comes from nobility was in attendance. While the party had no official special occasion it did seem that Peter is the main attraction of it all. All of the rich and well-respected people were practically lining up to meet the mysterious young man who has tickled T'Challa's fancy. Though Peter isn't of noble blood himself and can only communicate with his notepad and quill pen he does end up charming a lot of people, **many of whom express to T'Challa their envy that he has a guest who is so easy on the eyes.**_  
  
_Meanwhile in the background, where she would rather not be, Nakia is seething over all the attention Peter is getting. Especially when T'Challa is the one giving Peter the attention she wants most of all. It's then that the jealous woman decides that the only way she can get her love's attention is to show up Peter. And so she walks over to the circle of people where the once merman is in the middle of, T'Challa at his side, and makes her challenge._  
  
_"Peter, let us see if you are truly so special as all of these people think. I challenge you to see who is the better dancer between us two." Nakia said._  
  
_"Begone from here, Nakia. Peter owes you nothing and will not accept your challenge. You are merely a pestilence disturbing our good time." T'Challa stated with a glare._  
  
_However Peter did not seem to back down. And instead of writing a rejection on his notepad **he wrote that he accepted Nakia's challeng** e. Though T'Challa didn't want his beloved guest to waste his time on this petty woman he also knew that Peter wouldn't change his mind. Soon after a large the dance floor of the ballroom was cleared to give Nakia and Peter room for perform their dances while T'Challa sat at his throne to watch. The former Dora Milaje guard went first, and did a provocative dance with many athletic movements. After the woman is done Peter stands before the prince he loves so dearly to begin his own performance. Mustering up as much confidence as he possessed the once merman began to dance. **Peter's movements were very graceful and light, almost like a droplet of water swaying in the wind**. After finishing his dance Peter is declared the better dancer and everyone in the ballroom claps at for his victory. Nakia grows both enraged and humiliated by this and storms off like the sore loser she is._  
  
_After that the party continues without a hitch. Then later on in the evening T'Challa and Peter go out onto the balcony to share in some private time. At some point the prince asks Peter how he really feels about him. This makes the young man blush and he picks up his notepad and quill pen, about to write his response, until he notices Sequin in the water down below and waving a tentacle to get his attention. Figuring that she wishes to talk to him urgently Peter writes to T'Challa that he will return finished shortly and rushes to go see his pet octopus. When he gets down to the lake beside the palace the young man asks Sequin what's wrong. Instead of replying the blue-ringed octopus says that it's best to let someone else explain. And that someone else is surprisingly the sea snake Cassandra. Naturally Peter is shocked and wary but Cassandra put's his concerns at ease and says that she's not here to do him any harm. Rather **she is here to right a great wrong she helped commit**. Cassandra explains that all this time Peter has been conned out of his voice, and salmon-fin sorceress wasn't who she claimed to be and was actually none other than Vanessa._  
  
_The sea snake further explains that her mistress intends to use Peter's voice as a away to deceive his adoptive parents into thinking that Namor had killed him then kill the king in retaliation. Afterwards Vanessa would seize the opportunity and take the throne for herself. This news horrifies Peter and he now feels incredibly guilty for being an unknowing accomplice to the possible demise of his king. Using his notepad he asks Cassandra why she's telling him all of this and the sea snake replies that she can no longer abide by what her mistress is doing, and won't have Peter's family suffer anymore than they already have over his absence. So she approached Sequin and offered her help._  
  
_Even though he appreciates the noble act that Cassandra is doing, especially since she is doing it at her own risk, Peter is still very worried about the outcome of things. Both for his parents as well as for his unsuspecting king. He has to return to Atlantis and prove that he is alive before Vanessa's plan can succeed. But there is one major problem; **he is no longer a merman and thus can't make the journey back to his underwater home**. Peter mentally panics over this realization and writes on his notepad, asking Cassandra if she knows how to break the spell to turn him back into what he once was. The sea snake replies that she did in fact read about the spell in her mistress's book of magic before leaving. But he won't like the method to break the spell, she somberly adds._  
  
_The only way for Peter to regain his voice and become a merman again, outside of getting Vanessa to willingly break the enchantment herself, is to stab T'Challa to death and rub his splattered blood on his face. For the second time Peter is horrified at the news that Cassandra tells him. Yet somehow this news is even more horrifying than what he was told before. **Unable to hold back the emotion he silently sobs over the fact that in order to save his kingdom and his family it must be at the cost of the life of the only man he's ever loved**. As he continues to sob Peter is approached by the Dora Milaje guard captain Aneka. The woman, noticing that Peter has been crying, gently explains to him that T'Challa is growing concerned over his absence at the party. This makes the young man immediately dry his eyes and he writes on his notepad that he will come along shortly. Aneka asks Peter if he wishes to talk about whatever it was that made him cry so, but on the notepad Peter replies that all is well. Even though she doesn't believe him Aneka decides she will let it go at that. **However as the two walk back to the palace they fail to notice that someone has been watching them the entire time...**_  
  
_Later that same night Peter lays in bed in his sleeping quarters adjacent to T'Challa's room. He has yet to get any shuteye as he has been spending the entire time thinking of what to do. On the one hand if he does nothing then his happiness with the princes is assured, while everyone from Atlantis to the very edge of the sea will suffer from Vanessa's manipulation tactics. On the other hand if he does follow the steps to break the spell he will be able to save his loved ones and the kingdom, while Wakanda loses a wonderful prince and king to be. Finally after half an hour of thinking Peter gets out of bed and heads towards T'Challa's room. The decision he's reached is that **he will just come out and tell the man the truth about the situation**. While he doesn't know what kind of response T'Challa will give the once merman can only pray he will find it in his heart to help Peter save his kingdom somehow._  
  
_So anxious is Peter that the short walk to T'Challa's bedchamber feels like a long hike up the face of a mountain. His sweaty palms grasp hard on the notepad and quill pen, not knowing how he will be able to put all of his thoughts on paper properly without sounding crazy. He finally he gets to the door, but just as he raises his fist to knock Peter notices something. Instead of being closed like it usually is the door to T'Challa's room was left ajar. This was very odd since the prince never liked having his door open at night. Regardless he enters the room anyway and starts to call out T'Challa's name to wake him up m make his confession. But the name stops in his throat when he sees something that definitely does not belong in the room. Or rather he sees someone who definitely doesn't belong. It's Nakia, **and she is looming over the sleeping form of Prince T'Challa with a dagger clenched in her hand**. From where he stands at the door Peter can hear the woman muttering some madness freeing him from Peter's spell and then killing herself so they can be together in the afterlife. Then just as Nakia is about to make good on her promise and stab the man she is so obsessed with Peter lunges at the woman. The pair begin to fight over the dagger and the ruckus awakened T'Challa to see the struggle happening right in the middle of his bedchambers._  
  
_"What is the meaning of this disturbance!? How dare you enter my chambers unannounced, Nakia?!" T'Challa demanded to know, now fully awake._  
  
_"But my beloved prince, I am here to save you! Your guest is not who he says he is! Peter is some sort of siren who used a spell to enchant you. I saw him talk with a fish and a sea snake earlier when he left the party. I was going to free you of his influence by making a mercy killing and then take my own life. All because I love you!" Nakia spoke with a mad, crazed expression._  
  
_As he listened to the mad woman speak Peter became stunned that she knew his secret, even if her interpretation wasn't exactly accurate. He also became frustrated that he was unable to speak in his own defense. However the silver lining of the situation was that T'Challa didn't seem to believe what his obsessed admirer said. Or maybe he chose to ignore her and would ask Peter's side of the story later. Either way the struggle for the dagger came to a halt when Aneka and another Dora Milaje guard burst into the room, having no doubt heard the commotion too. With Nakia distracted by their sudden presence T'Challa held the woman in place so Peter could finally snatch the blade out of her hands. With Nakia now disarmed **Aneka and her fellow guard took the mad woman away need to be sent into the dungeon**._  
  
_After that a heavy tension laced silence filled the room. Neither the prince or Peter spoke for a good five minutes. During said silence the once merman's eyes drifted to the notepad and quill pen he tossed on the floor before rushing to stop Nakia's attempted assassination. He wondered what he would write on the pages now in order to explain himself. Then suddenly T'Challa move towards the notepad and writing tool and carefully picks them up, turns to Peter and gives them to him. T'Challa says that he wants an honest reply he from Peter, both for his unanswered question from earlier and what his purpose for coming into his bed chambers unannounced. While he's extremely nervous about the end result for revealing such a bombshell Peter still gives a nod of 'yes'. T'Challa asks Peter if there was any truth to what Nakia said about him, **and if it wasn't he wanted to know what the real truth was**. Peter silently inhales a large breath and then exhales it with equal silence._  
  
_(It's now or never.) Peter thought to himself, and began to write._  
  
_Writing out his explanation took a total of five pages front and back plus twenty minutes overall to complete. When he is done writing Peter hands the notepad to T'Challa and sits in a chair beside the bed to wait while the prince reads his words. T'Challa's eyes carefully scan over every word on all five pages as he learns the truth about Peter's origins. It's all there, from his life in Atlantis to his adopted family to the mystery of his biological family and even how he ended up in Wakanda after a battle between King Namor and Vanessa the sea witch. He also explains that he recently learned he was swindled out of his voice by Vanessa who disguised herself as a helpful sorceress and was going to use his vocals for her evil plot._  
  
_Shocking as this all is it's only when he reaches the fifth and final page of Peter's explanation that T'Challa is surprised the most. Not only does Peter reveal that he allowed his voice to be taken so he could become human to be with T'Challa but even when he was given the chance to break the spell at the cost of his life he didn't take it. And the reason why he didn't was the same reason for why he went through all this trouble in the first place. **Because he loves him so very much.** Peter watches the prince closely as he awaits for a response. Though he fully expects an angry response in the deep crevice of his heart he hopes that there will be some kind of good response also. Finally after what felt like the longest two minutes ever T'Challa walked over to Peter, knelt before him and stared deeply into his chocolate brown eyes with his own dark wood brown orbs. Then, he spoke at last._  
  
_"Peter...I am certainly shocked by this revelation to say the least, and also bit hurt that you didn't tell me the truth. However, this does not change my own feelings for you. So while it is what one may call last-minute I appreciate your honesty never the less. What's more, I am especially appreciative knowing that my feelings for you are also reciprocated." T'Challa explains with a smile._  
  
_Relief floods in to Peter's heart, **glad that the prince is not angry with him and also returns his affections that he is kept secret up to now**. The two share a loving embrace for a while before T'Challa pulls away and asks Peter how he can help him save Atlantis. Peter hastily writes on the notepad to ask the prince if he has a boat that could take them to the underwater kingdom in time to stop Vanessa's plans. T'Challa gives smug grin, saying that he has something even better to help. He then introduces Peter to the new submarine his scientists have created. After calling Sequin and bringing her up to date on everything both the octopus and two men head straight for Atlantis._

 _Meanwhile, in the dark territories of the Abyss Waters, the final stages of Vanessa's manipulative plan are nearing completion. Despite the best efforts of Cassandra to slow down her mistress's progress, while also trying to avoid coming under suspicion for doing so, the sea witch has been able to put on the finishing touches of her scheme. Vanessa has created a **Story Billow** , which basically records live events that happen in a magical cloud then plays them out, with a false series of events that will provide just the push she needed to send Steve and Tony over the edge._  
  
_In the **Story Billow** the sea witch has made a false conversation between her and Namor where they actually conspire to kill Peter. And the alleged reason was that Namor viewed the coral trout-fin as someone who didn't belong in his kingdom because he was too different and uncommon. So he would hold the festival to catch Peter off guard while Vanessa came to provide assistance under the pretext of merely making another attempt to steal the throne. Then, to paint herself in a good light, Vanessa creates a false image of her suddenly having a change of heart during her pretend battle with Namor and whispering to him that she can't go through with this. However Namor supposedly rebuffed her plea to abort plan and said that they are going to continue. When he said that Vanessa had taken Peter away not to hold hostage but to take him somewhere safe. The ensuing chase then led them to the current trails where the sea witch tried to protect Peter but Namor shoved her to the side before proceeded to strangle Peter to death. At this point of the regaling cloud Vanessa uses Peter's voice to make false plea for mercy on behalf of his family and to have their lives spared. Once the young merman is dead Namor tosses his body into the current trails and then tells Vanessa if she ever tells anyone the truth he will kill her too._  
  
_The sea witch laughs evilly at seeing her cleverly contrived series of events play out so seamlessly in the Story Billow and decides to set things in motion. After bottling up the regaling cloud she leaves her for Atlantis, **telling Cassandra to make things ready her victory celebration when she becomes queen**. The sea snake can only watch as her mistress leaves and hangs her head in sorrow now that all hope is lost. But just as she raises her head look outside the window she is surprised by the sight of strange metallic boat like object in the distance. Curious the sea snake slithers outside to investigate the oddity and to her for the surprise she not only sees Peter inside it but also finds very much alive Prince T'Challa._  
  
_Sequin stops swimming alongside the submarine to explain everything that happened to Cassandra since last night. The octopus spares no detail as she explained how her master bravely stopped Nakia from killing T'Challa child and how the prince accepted Peter after he told the truth. While the sea snake is happy for both men and that everything turned out for the best with their relationship **it is not quite over yet** . They still have to hurry and stop the wicked Vanessa. Without wasting any time the sea snake joins the trio and they all head straight for Atlantis._  
  
_While all this happens still grieving Tony and Steve have spent the last month and a half definitely shuffling by without having their son around. The days seem longer without him here to pass the time and the mood seems darker without his bright smile to bring some light in their lives. Even though both man have been trying their hardest to be strong for their two daughters there are times when they feel utterly weak. Namor, who has been feeling just as crestfallen about the missing merman, notices that his two closest friends are very miserable and decides that a day off is in order. So he puts his royal adviser Stanley in charge for a while so that he, Steve and Tony can take pleasure trip to the **Hydrilla Forest** to get away from it all. But as they leave in Namor's royal carriage the men are unaware that Vanessa has been watching the entire, waiting for the right moment to strike. And when she sees them leave for the forest she secretly gives chase._  
  
_A while after the departure of the king, scientist and the guard captain Peter, T'Challa, Sequin and Cassandra finally make it to Atlantis. At the sight of the strange metallic object that is the submarine the citizens of Atlantis are naturally shocked while all of the guards get on the defensive. And when they notice Cassandra they think it's a trick by Vanessa. Before anyone can make any hasty acts though Sequin immediately starts to explain the lengthy truth of the matter. Just then Mary Jane and Gwen, who have ironically returned from another search for Peter, come in just as Sequin says that their little brother is alive and well. Swimming up to the window at the side of the submarine they look in and see that **Peter truly is alive** . And even though they're underwater Peter can still see the tears leaking from their eyes._  
  
_"Oh, Peter, you're truly alive! We thought that we lost you forever." Gwen said as overdue joy filled her face._  
  
_"I'm so glad to see you're alright, little bro. We all missed you so much. And you too, Sequin." Mary Jane said happily and petted the octopus._  
  
_Though Peter relishes the family reunion he cuts it short, since there is still work to do. Using the submarine's microphone T'Challa asks if anyone has seen King Namor and Peter's parents today. The goldfish-fin adviser Stanley then arrives on the scene and tells them that they all left to Hydrilla Forest. Luckily Sequin knows where it is and leads the way with Cassandra and the sub following right behind her._  
  
_Meanwhile the royal carriage containing Steve, Tony and Namor stops outside of the forest and the men proceed to take little stroll. During the stroll they talk about the misadventures they shared as kids, laughing heartily as they reminisce about the good times. The stroll eventually leads them to a meadow where they stop to smell the plant life and take a break from their steady swimming. While enjoying the pause for serenity Tony and Steve reveal to Namor that they know he actually brought them out here to help get their minds off of the anguish they feel for their still missing son rather than giving them a day off for their exemplary service to his court. Namor is surprised that he was discovered so easily, **but the married couple add that they appreciate his efforts to cheer them up and say they actually feel a little better** . The king is glad to hear this and renews his promise that he will find Peter._  
  
_"Tsk, tsk, Namor. You should know better than to make hollow promises." Said a new, wicked female voice._  
  
_The men look up at the sound of the voice and see none other than Vanessa, standing barely five feet away from them. Knowing that she was responsible in part for their son's disappearance the sight of her triggers immediate rage in both Tony and Steve who demand to know what happened to Peter and where he is. Unfazed by the anger in their voices Vanessa gives a malicious smile and says that if they want to know what happened to their son they had best ask Namor. The tiger shark-fin and the beta fish-fin are confused by this and turn to their king, asking him what she means. In response Namor scoffs and downplays the woman's words as foolish dribble. However Vanessa counters by saying only someone with a secret to hide would give an answer such as that. Tony and Steve become even more confused and it doesn't help that the lingering grief is addling their better judgment. Tony then asks Vanessa what she means by her words to which **the woman replied by saying she has the real truth, and takes out the bottled Story Billow** ._  
  
_With graceful fingers she uncorks the bottle and allows the regaling mist to spill out and play the events of falsehood that she created. Vanessa watches with sick glee as the many emotions play out on Tony and Steve's faces as they watch the alleged true story of the billow. First they are confused, then they're shocked, next they become heartbroken and the final emotion to show on their faces is angry betrayal. The two men turn to Namor and ask if any of what they have just seen is true. Namor denies and says that Vanessa while the sea witch states that he is only using their loyalty to him in order to manipulate them. Steve and Tony become conflicted and don't know who to believe. When she realizes this Vanessa decides to give them one last little proverbial push off the edge of the cliff that are their minds. **The sea witch cruelly replays Peter's fake plea for mercy and tells the men not to give the person who denied their own son mercy such privilege** . As expected this is the final straw that breaks their resolve and makes the husband pair turn on their king. Namor tries to get them to listen to reason but his pleas all fall on deaf ears._  
  
_"I planned to use my shield to crush Vanessa's skull for what she did..." Steve paused as he slowly unstrapped his trusty weapon from his back, then looked at Namor with blue eyes like fiery Aquamarines. "...but I'll let you take the first turn instead, traitor."_  
  
_"Maybe with your head reduced to fragments you will feel a fraction of the agony we did over our son!" Tony stated, tail flickering about angrily._  
  
_Again Namor tries to get them to listen to reason, but again it was no use. Before he could defend himself Steve tackled Namor and pinned him to the ground while Tony took the star-spangled shield and rose it exactly above Namor's face. Just when it all seemed to be over for the king **a yell from the distance telling Steve and Tony to stop made everyone turn their heads up in confusion** . With sea floor dust forming as they skidded to a stop, Cassandra and Sequin made it just in the nick of time and soon after the submarine arrived too. Shock replacing his anger Steve removed himself from Namor and swam over to Sequin, asking in disbelief if it's really her. The pet octopus reassures him that she is very real then brings his attention to the sub and tells him to look inside. When he does Steve gives a stunned gasp which attracts Namor and Tony's attention to look inside also, and they too gasp. For inside the metallic contraption is the much talked about missing Peter who is truly alive._  
  
_Cassandra then tells the truth of the situation, from what really happened at the current trails to how Vanessa tricked Peter out of his voice to use as a means to an end for her plot to deceive them. Upon hearing this both Tony and Steve apologize to Namor for attacking him and buying into the sea witch's lies. The king forget his them and thanks Cassandra for doing the right thing in the end. However when he turns to T'Challa the pair actually seem to recognize one another. Just as Peter is about to question why this is he notices Vanessa charging up a blast of energy to attack them with. The once merman points this out to T'Challa and he uses the sub's microphone into warn the mermen of the oncoming danger. The moment the warning comes out of his mouth Vanessa shoots a devastating ray of energy. Luckily Tony, who was still holding his husband's shield, **tosses the circular weapon which made the energy beam bounce off it and hit Vanessa hard enough to stun her** ._  
  
_With her mistress temporarily incapacitated Cassandra tightly constricts herself around her, keeping her in place. With their adversary taken care of Steve asks the one question that's been on everyone's mind; why she doing all of this? Though Vanessa says that she did it to take Namor's throne, Cassandra orders her mistress to reveal truth of her motives. This surprises the three mermen, two humans and lone octopus who didn't think Vanessa had any motive other than claiming the throne for herself. After a reluctant pause the woman finally makes her confession. **It was never really the throne that she wanted, but it was actually Namor who she was after all along** . Apparently in there youth the king, who was a prince at the time, and sea witch you used to date and were very much in love. Then when Namor succeeded his father as king his royal duties made him drift apart from Vanessa until their relationship finally broke off. But Vanessa wanted to get back together and from there she has made several attempts to steal the throne, thinking that it would get Namor's attention. Or she could even get him to marry her if she became queen._  
  
_Unfortunately somewhere along the line she got carried away in her endeavors and did a lot of things she now regrets. Like manipulating Peter out of his voice and using it to drive his parents over the edge. Vanessa vehemently apologizes for her actions and the sea snake uncoils to give her mistress comfort, knowing that she didn't truly mean to go this far. Vanessa then starts to leave until Namor actually her arm and stops the woman. In a surprise turn of things Namor apologizes to Vanessa for having a neglected her all those years ago and goes on to say that, if she is willing, he would like to give their relationship another try. For the first time in a long time Vanessa gives a bright smile and happily agrees, then they share a passionate kiss. They would have gone on kissing forever had Tony not made an important reminder._  
  
_"Yeah...weirdness of this whole turn of events aside you still have my son's voice and he's not a merman yet." Tony pointed out._  
  
_With a simple snap of her fingers Vanessa frees Peter's voice from her bracelet and a medium sized dusty rose colored bubble seeks out the young man and phases into his throat. Quickly T'Challa opens the hatch and allows Peter to get out **just in time for him to turn back into a coral trout-fin merman once more** . For the first time in nearly two months Peter shares a hug with his two fathers who are happy to finally have their son in their arms again. They spend a long period of time together in their embrace before Steve and Tony decide that now is the time for them to make a confession of their own. And this confession has to do with Peter's true origins._  
  
_The truth is that Peter was never born as a full merman. **He is really half human and half merman**. His father was a coral trout-fin while his mother was a human. Tony and Steve got to know them when they traveled the world during their younger years and they all became friends. Life seemed perfect, but then one day a horrible tragedy occurred._  
  
_While the family was out on a boat cruise they got shipwrecked. And then a frenzy of sharks came and attacked. Steve and Tony saw the gruesome scene unfold and hastily went in to save a then baby Peter, who turned into his coral trout-fin self to adapt to the environment change. Sadly though both of Peter's parents were lost in the shark attack. Since then the two husbands kept the truth a secret from Peter in order to spare him the pain of knowing what really became of his folks. While he is heartbroken at the fact that he will never get to meet his real parents in person **Peter is grateful to finally have the closure of learning what happened to them** . He then asks his adoptive parents if they remember what his family name was. To this, Steve says the name Parker. His full name is **Peter Parker** ._  
  
_Suddenly this name seems to ring a bell for T'Challa and he uses the microphone to ask if they're sure the family name was Parker. Tony confirms it was indeed Parker and the prince reveals that he actually knows a couple who goes by that name. In Wakanda there is **a couple named Ben Parker and May Parker who own a bakery** . And this makes the two married men remember that Peter's father did mention an older brother and sister in-law who went by those names. Though it may be only a coincidence Peter is willing to take the chance to see if he has some biological family. The next day he and T'Challa return to the latter's nation in order to find this couple. After a bit of searching they finally locate the bakery and are greeted by Ben Parker. He let's the two in and after an awkward moment Peter introduces himself and explains who he is. Then after a bit of thought Ben and May recognize their long lost nephew. After that the three of them share a happy reunion and Ben and May thank their prince for restoring him to them. They all enjoy some fresh baked bread before Peter has to leave to return to a body of water. T'Challa then takes him to the river, Sequin already waiting patiently there, in jungle where they ma and allows him to rest in the water in his merman form._  
  
_While everything now seems to be answered there is one thing that has been nagging Peter._  
  
_"T'Challa, how do you and King Namor know each other?" Peter asks._  
  
_"Ah yes. I was wondering when you would ask me about that. Well the answer is quite simple." T'Challa replied and took off his shoes and clothes, then leaped into the river along with Peter._  
  
_The coral trout-fin was confused by this until he saw a leopard shark tail fin flip out of the water, then out came a smiling T'Challa. **It turns out that the prince is half merman as well** . Only his mother was the merperson while his father was the human. And when Kovu appears and leaps into the water it's revealed that **he is really a shapeshifting black squid familiar** , who takes an immediate liking to Sequin. T'Challa further explains that his nation signed a treaty with Atlantis so they could bring humans and merfolks together. And because he was the only one able to venture underwater he went to the underwater kingdom to meet with Namor personally and discuss the terms of the treaty. Now that the prince has mentioned the treaty Peter gives an announcement of his own. He was the one who saved T'Challa and the passengers from their ship after it was struck by lightning. To prove his point he places a kiss on the his forehead and T'Challa recognizes it as the touch of the person who saved him. So he returns the favor and gives him a kiss on the lips._  
  
_Well, that's my story. **Namor and Vanessa** went on to marry each other and brought their respective territories together. **Steve, Tony, Mary Jane and Gwen** became acquainted with **Ben and May** to form an extended family. Sequin and Kovu also found love in each other. As for T'Challa and Peter, they enjoyed a long engagement before finally walking down the aisle after Peter brought their son Azari into the world thanks to the miracle from that special necklace Namor gave him after making him his ambassador. Peter also fulfilled his dream of becoming a cartographer and has expanded his skills to the surface. _ _And just as T'Challa and Namor had hoped the treaty brought merfolk and humans together in unity. The moral of the story? L_ _ **ove can bridge beyond the gap land and sea if you believe in it.**_

_Now this fable is more than just a work of fiction. It's actually based on a true story. Why? Well because..._   
  
“Hey Sam, hurry up so we can go to Wakanda! You don't want to miss seeing Azari officially crowned the royal prince of Wakanda, do you?” Asked  **Bucky Barnes, a sterlet-fin merman and lieutenant of Namor's royal guard as well as Steve's closest friend,** as he entered the room.   
  
“Of course not, Bucky. Just let me write this last line for my memoirs.”  **Sam Wilson, a human treasure hunter who befriended the merman and later learned about the amazing tale from him,** replied to his friend then turned back to the last page of his book and smiled as he wrote his final words. __**  
  
...Heh. Well, just because.**

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, folks! My second big surprise for the year and another fulfilled request to my friend. Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> Trivia Notes:
> 
> While mythology on mermaids is a little mixed, there are some facts about them that people support;
> 
> 1\. Merfolk cannot lie otherwise they will turn into sea foam/bubbles.
> 
> 2\. They're able to grow human legs to walk on land but it only lasts for a short time. We can only assume that the more mature they get the longer they are able to stay on land and maintain their human form. Or they use a charm for this purpose.
> 
> 3\. They cry tears that form into the gemstone Aquamarine.
> 
> 4\. Merfolk can see into the future.
> 
> The names I used such as coral trout, beta fish, tiger shark and so on are actual fish names. Also the reason why I made T'Challa a leopard shark is because while he is called "Black Panther", it's not technically the name of a real big cat species. It's actually a term coined for the rare all black color variation of the leopard cat or jaguar cat, depending on which region the predator originates from.
> 
> When I referred to Tony as "father-dam", I basically mean the father who actually gave birth since "dam" is an older wording used to describe "mother". 
> 
> And as for Azari, he is really the son between Ororo Munroe and T'Challa in an alternate universe. So I just thought I'd bring him in as T'Challa and Peter's son. Don't judge me. You all have done the same.


End file.
